Ginny Learns A Lesson
by Pensieve Plotter
Summary: Ginny gets a spanking from her father, Arthur because she disobeyed him by fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts. Later she makes up with Harry who is also angry. This is canon-compliant. Read and review. Rated M for a reason!
1. A Serious Misdeed

**Please review! I came up with the idea recently whilst doing a re-read of Deathly Hallows. One can argue that Ginny, Harry and the Weasleys are out of character. One may also say there is abuse, because there is a warning: Ginny will receive a spanking. And later Ginny and Harry will talk about their plans for marriage and do some sexual stuff. If you don't like that, don't read or review! But if you can stomach it, by all means enjoy. It is my pleasure to write this.**

**Chapter One: A Serious Misdeed  
**

It was a week into the peaceful summer holiday after the war against Voldemort. For the last week they'd been mourning Fred and some of the other's. It was only just this morning that they were allowed to go out again and carry on.

Ginny was outside playing an easy game of quidditch with most of her bothers, Harry and Hermione as scorekeeper and referee.

From the house she heard her mother's raspy voice scream her name. Ginny ignored it. Whatever it was it would have to wait.

"GINNY! GINNY!" Again and again.

Harry consulted her, sounding annoyingly more mature. "Don't you think you ought to go and find out what's the matter?"

"I think Harry is right, Ginny."

Ginny replied with an angry, capricious glare straight to her brother, Ron. But she was so impatient and angry she wanted to hurtle the look even to Harry.

Ginny spent several moments braking her broom and then traipsing off through the warm, summer grasses to the broomshed. Her head had been in the clouds lately. She was so in love with Harry! And the daffodils were nice. Maybe she would pick some for Bill and Charlie's old room (which Harry had taken over).

Carefully she put her broom back. It was a special broom. With the galleons rewarded to him for defeating and vanquishing Voldemort, the wizarding world belotted Harry a hefty prize of galleons. He'd bought his girlfriend a shiny Nimbus 2000.

Ginny turned around suddenly. Her mother was making her way over, breathlessly.

"Oh, mum. What is it? I was just thinking that tonight I'll polish my new broom!"  
Ginny smiled and looked up at the sunshine, eager to get back to the game. Her beautiful auburn hair shading her.

Molly Weasley was seriously angry, but Ginny had not sensed this. She had not even looked her mother full in the face to see how livid it was; lips tensed together, eyes still doleful with thoughts of Fred. Although of course she had stopped the constant crying several days ago. But sometimes it came on again sporadically.

Molly Weasley pinched Ginny's arm to get her attention.

"Ouch. Mum, what was that for?"

"Your father and I want a word with you, young lady. And it doesn't look so good that you dawdled, you've made us even less lenient."

Her mother's hand closed around Ginny's upper-arm and she started dragging her up the dusty path.

Ginny struggled and being the stronger freed herself.

"I don't understand. What am I in trouble for? I thought I emptied the chicken coop every day this week, plus I did the gardening!"

"Oh it isn't chores, Ginny. You've been a great help for me this summer, yes. And it's good practice for next year when you'll probably become Harry's-"

Ginny finished the sentence Mrs. Weasley seemed unable to say, "Wife. I hope so."

But Harry and Ginny had not discussed the matter yet. They weren't even engaged. Instead they were taking every opportunity to go out alone. It had been more fun than Ginny ever had in her life. But Ginny perceived her mother did not approve, and seemed resentful. And she was about to find out what justified Molly's feelings….

They entered the burrow and went into the living room. It was airy and pleasantly breezy in there. The fruity smells of the kitchen wafted out as well.

Ginny went to sit next to her father on the couch. "Hey dad. What did you need to tell me?"

Her father stared at Ginny, without conveying emotion. He didn't look angry, but it looked odd to see his expression blank. "Molly – why don't you start? You explain what it is."

"Ginny…We have not talked about what happened at the Battle of Hogwarts yet."

A shadow passed over Ginny. Remembering her brother's death and all the people mourning in the Great Hall later.

"I know it was violent. But really – I'm okay," said Ginny sounding tough.

"I'm not surprised," her mother almost snapped back. "But I recall giving specific instructions to stay in the Room of Requirement."

And Mr. Weasley chimed in gravely, "Ginny – I told you to stay there."

Ginny crossed her arms defensively and settled into the couch. She felt small again, like a misbehaving child. But still she had to explain.

"Look…Harry told me to leave! He had a-a job to do in there and it was dangerous. In fact, the whole place burned down in a fire! Aren't you glad I got out in time?"

Ginny gave a blazing look to her mother, yet her mother's glare was equally blazing.

Arthur spoke up again. "I had a conversation with Harry about this last night…We wanted to make sure to get our facts straight before I make my decision on what to do with you. Harry ordered you return to the room afterward. In fact he told me he relayed the message twice. Surely you would have heard?"

"Well, I wasn't going to stay in a charred mess like that! Are you out off your rocker, dad?"

"Don't talk back to your father!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. "You could have found another safe room. Perhaps one of the classrooms where they were rounding up and treating the injured."

"I-I didn't know…Er…"

Ginny's words faded away, they were powerless words. There was no argument she could make for that.

"Instead," began Molly, furious as ever. "Instead you went off to fight! I saw you and I couldn't keep watch on you all night! Not in a- in a"

Molly burst into tears. "You could have died."

"But Tonks let me pair up with her!"

"To protect," said Arthur, suddenly harsh with his daughter. "We were all – me, Lupin, Kingsley, your brothers doing our best to watch out for you. You didn't listen when I told you to get out of the action!"

"I'm sorry, dad. But it was my decision."

Arthur turned to her, finally provoked. "It was not your decision as we just reminded you Ginny. We had you under order to stay in a safe place and you disobeyed. You are an underage girl. Naturally, your mother and I were terrified!"

"Ginny – you are still sixteen years old!"

Ginny burst out, raising her voice; yelling louder than both of them. "I was in Dumbledore's Army!"

"And I am telling you, Ginny," spoke her father softly. And what he said next quieted Ginny. "Your friend, Colin Creevey was in the D.A. and in your year and only sixteen. The poor boy should not have given his life. He was so young."

Ginny hung her head, ashamed at the memory of her friend.

Molly became stern. "As I told you the night of the battle – Dumbledore's Army was a mere teenager's gang! You are a child – you shouldn't have volunteered to take on Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters! They could have kidnapped you and done – done…things. It could have been so much worse."

Molly cried some more. And meanwhile, Arthur patted her shoulder reassuringly. The mother was filled with thoughts of what her only daughter could have experienced torture, kidnap, and rape, murder. With the Death Eaters one could never tell what they'd do to a pretty girl. And Arthur thought of all the pain his wife was going through these days and he was angry his daughter caused even more heartache. It made him keener to administer the punishment his daughter would receive later: a sound spanking.

"Ginny…Go stand in the corner until supper tonight," said Arthur calmly. He was still holding Molly, stroking her hair.

"What? Dad, please! I'm too old! Don't make me-"

"Do it!" spoke her mother.

Ginny obeyed and stomped off to the nearest corner, muttering curses under her breath. Her parents didn't hear it, too intent on their grief.

**NOTE: Please review. I hope Ginny is in character, at least in this chapter. If a sixteen-year-old getting a traditional, old-fashioned spanking bothers you please don't read further.**


	2. Property and Possession

**Please review! I have finally been in the mood to write this.  
I tried to make this as realistic as possible. Ginny is in character, and I try to show that Arthur is not a true disciplinarian. I am considering expanding this story, cause I love it. I am glad I waited this long, cause it was only recently that I've come up with such a great way to justify Ginny's impending spanking!**

"Property and Possession" is the chapter title because Ginny is her family's property until she weds Harry. And the possession alludes to what Tom Riddle did, which is still affecting her psyche. I might decide to draw that into the story more.

Chapter Two: Property and Possession  


Ginny had just endured supper, after spending several hours standing in the corner, it had been a relief to sit. Judging by what might come, tomorrow night smay indeed cause problems sitting. Arthur took Ginny's reticence at dinner as tacit consent. Clearly the girl understood she had been wrong, or so Arthur thought.

Ginny reminisced over five years ago when she had come out of the Chamber of Secrets. 'Never trust anything if you can't see where it keep its brain!' These were Arthur's words and he and Molly had told Ginny this so many times. Still, she didn't listen.

After speaking to Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley had whipped his child over the knee in Headmaster Dumbledore's presence inside his office. It was better that way, better than having the headmaster cane her. Ginny had cried, more from being upset from encountering Riddle, feeling like a bad girl for being hoodwinked by Voldemort, and intense guilt. Guilt over liking handsome Tom Riddle. Ginny had not discovered the boy was Voldemort until it was too late. It was a guilt ridden burden to know you were partially at fault for the petrified students recovering in the Hospital. She had not fully forgiven herself for liking Riddle, even today.

Arthur hadn't been too harsh; there was hardly a mark, other than a freshly red bum. The scars her daughter bore were interior. Whatever Riddle had done, whatever she felt under possession. Being possessed by such a dark soul like Lord Voldemort must have been terrifying. Her parents having fought and lived through the first war were aware of this danger and the horrors Ginny must have went through.

Afterwards he let Ginny sit in his lap. He gave her hugs and made her feel safe and loved. Ginny remembered that day, and that spanking well. She was just a little girl of eleven then. She hadn't questioned daddy's choice of chastisement, for in a little girl's mind her daddy is always right. And there were no qualms about having the skirt lowered and knickers down. Now she was older, and much too mature to be bent over father's knee!

Arthur felt differently. Until he gave her over to Harry Potter, whom he already trusted implicitly, it was totally his right to spank. He needn't be cruel, but in some ways Ginny was a possession. He owned and loved this child. And for now, her body and keeping it from harm was his responsibility.

Straightaway after supper, Ginny joined in cleaning up. It was the usual routine, the women finishing the last bit of housework, while the boys fooled around with their father. Then everybody could relax. Magically, the dishes would wash and dry themselves.

"Off you go, Ginerva! Upstairs and straight to your room!" chided Mrs. Weasley. Her daughter was being punished, after all. And part of this meant early bedtimes for a week.

Ginny languidly trudged up the stairs. She felt like stomping her feet, but didn't dare. Secretly, she was hoping to convince dad that a spanking wasn't in order for a girl of sixteen. Maybe like the boys, dad could take her to the woodshed? The brothers had all gotten whippings and thrashings in there, mostly Fred and George with occasionally Ron in tow. She was sure she could brave it.

It was a hot July night. She peeled off the Quidditch gear, and washed her radiant face in the basin. Then proceeded to put on clean knickers and a long nightshirt that went mid-way down the thigh.

Like a good girl she sat in bed. She stared at the poster of the all girl Quidditch team. It was such an empowering team, especially for witches. Ginny knew she was a powerful witch and resented her place tonight. She hated how Harry was sleeping over in Ron's room and knew she was being punished. Soon he'd find out that besides an early bedtime, she was getting a spanking! It was too much to bear.

Ginny waited a long time. Downstairs, everybody was laughing and it annoyed her. How could they all have fun without her? She heard nuts cracking, apples peeling and they probably even broke out the butterbeers. The yearning desire to be dozing by the fire, prone on her stomach playing a game of Exploding Snap would have been nice. She hadn't played that game in a long time.

Arthur came treading softly up the stairs. He smiled a little when he saw his child under the covers and ready for bed.

"All ready for bed I take it, Ginny. Good."

"Yes, dad," said Ginny obediently. She wasn't going to make her case yet.

Ginny had a nice writing desk by the window in her tiny room. Arthur pulled out the chair and moved closer to the bed.

"You're not going to sleep now. We'll have a discussion."

Arthur eyed Ginny in the covers. Ginny had a flash of understanding. He wanted her out of bed, and it was also too hot under the covers.

So she sprung out of the blankets and swung her slightly dirty bare feet over the bed, and sat parallel to him on the edge, with him sitting straight in the chair.

"Ginny when you fought in that battle…You scared me and your mother half to death. We thought for sure we'd lose you…That you couldn't possibly survive as an underage witch. But somehow you did…"

Arthur looked at his daughter, and there was a twinkle in his eye. Was it pride? Ginny tried hard not to smile, and to act contrite. Yet she did not feel any regret for her actions.

"Dad – I know you think I was wrong to leave the Room of Requirement. After Harry killed Voldemort – I was sitting with mum in the Great Hall. We had a talk…It lasted a long time and she berated me for entering the fray and having to fight that bitch Bellatrix. I told her I was sorry!"

Arthur suddenly had a steely edge to his voice. "Well, sorry isn't enough. Rash actions call for swift punishment. But after the battle and the funeral and losing Fred, it was all too much for us. But now, it is time to address your careless and deliberate choice to disobey your mother and I…And Ginny, I really am surprised that you failed to listen to your friends…and Harry. You should have at least listened to him. He's your boyfriend."

Ginny's cheeks blushed. To bring up Harry Potter was touchy, especially during this lecture. A glance at her father saw the weight of disapproval made her forget these feelings right now.

"I'm sorry. I hate disappointing you, dad! Really, I hate that I let you down. But it's over," said Ginny dryly. She stared at her hands. She was thinking of how well she had used her wand that night.

"No, this is not over. Now you're going to stand up. And in a moment you're going to be on my lap, Ginny. It's time for your spanking."

Ginny fairly exploded, so that they heard it downstairs. "BUT I'M TOO OLD!"

"Your mother and I don't believe so. And neither does anybody else under this roof believe you too mature for such a punishment. They all agreed your actions were very, very wrong that night. You do need a spanking. All of us are mad you refused to stay safe during the battle. You proved just how rash and immature you still are and that calls for a child's punishment. You were a child that night, and you are a child…My child. You're my only girl, Ginny. I was so worried that my only daughter – I was terrified my little girl wouldn't make it that night. Your mistakes call for a lesson, and a harsh one I'm afraid. Be a good girl and come to me."

"Please dad – Don't make me…I don't want to get it from you. Can't mum do it? I'm not a little girl. I'm a woman!"

Ginny looked terribly embarrassed, as she thought of dad touching her bum with his bare hand and worse on an exposed behind fully visible to him. It was all too much to bear. But she was too shy to admit this just yet.

"I asked your mother if she could do it, as you know how I hate to spank you. I never wanted to do it when you were smaller, remember? But she is much too upset…She said since I am head of the household, which is absolutely true, I must be the one to do it. It is upon my authority to spank my daughter when it's needed. I am your father, and I'm doing your mother a favour. Ginerva, COME HERE!"

Ginny rose still obstinate, hands clasped in tight fists. She looked like she half-believed to pummel him. Which would, earn being forced down and getting more spankings during the summer before she turned seventeen. Molly would find out too, and spank her for daring to strike her husband, and disrespecting his authority.

Like a petulant little girl that she still was, Ginny stamped her feet hard on the floorboards, feeling powerless and hating it. She looked like she might fall into a tantrum. She pleaded, "Dad, PLEASE! PLEASE don't make me lay on your lap! Why can't mum do it?"

Ginny paused. Manipulatively the green eyes gleamed angrily into Arthur's, and she was a brat in this moment. She watched her father to see if there was a change of mind. He often did fall back. It was easier to get out of a punishment with dad, than it ever was with mum.

But privately, Arthur was having the thought that Ginny really needed this. 'Better that it come from a man, than Molly', thought the father wisely. For if it was anyone else, it would have to be Harry. If the boyfriend had to administer discipline, it would be a terrible shame for the family to witness. A lesson needed to be learned here: Ginny must become a dutiful, obedient woman so that when married next summer, Harry would see no need to punish his wife. Molly for one never got spankings or any discipline from her husband! Molly was self-disciplined and worked hard as a traditional housewife. There was need for a husband's correction, and it was a good thing as there would be too much family upheaval if he needed to spank his wife, even if done in private, away from the children.

Mrs. Weasley always voiced her opinion, however ultimately submitting to Arthur's will. For Arthur was indeed the head of the household, with Molly backing him as a firm, proud second in command.

"Or if you must, take me to the woodshed. You know like the boys used to get…."

Arthur considered for a moment, reclining back in the chair, forehead crinkling, fingers on his temples. It really wasn't a bad idea. He didn't admit it, but honestly a whipping might be easier than seeing and feeling her bared on his lap.

"No. Ginny it would be unladylike to flog you with a whip or even a sapling or a switch. I am doing this with my hand, as it should always be for girls…."

Arthur patted his thigh, as indication it was time. Mr. Weasley was concealing impatience and rising anger. He didn't want to be angry when he commenced the spanking, as he never was when he spanked Ginny in the past. But this rude refusal tempted him to jerk Ginny bodily into position. It was better his daughter submit willingly. It was a mistake that he had not spanked her at all these last few years. She hadn't received a spanking from him since thirteen, which was far too long. The last time had been while cleaning at Grimmauld Place, a few days before Ginny's fourteenth birthday. She'd fought and cussed with her mum and Arthur had to lay the girl on his lap and give her early bedtimes and extra chores. That spanking had been funny. Her teacher, Severus Snape had been in the kitchen at the time, supping up. He'd offered to do the honors. Arthur wouldn't let that man lay a hand on his daughter, but it was funny to hear him insinuate it. And now, she was worse, being an absolute pig-headed brat! But he wouldn't say this to his child.

Ginny breathed a calming breath, looking like she was trying to count to ten to master pent up anger. She was directly standing overhead, leaning against his legs, contemplating if she should lay down herself.

"I guess, I'm ready. But- But don't do it on my bare bum."

"No. You need this on bare skin, for the sting. That's the way they always are and your mother won't stand for less. And besides what would you learn if it didn't hurt? Now, you may lift up your nightshirt. Come on, sweetheart. It won't be too bad."

Ginny rallied at once, indigent. "On the bare! What? Don't take my knickers down, Dad. And I won't take them down myself either. I WON'T! I'm too old to bare my bottom to you. It's so humiliating. Please allow mum to! Or you can take me to the woodshed! I want it clothed. PLEASE DAD!"

Ginny turned bright red, at that recurrent vision of herself straddled over dad's lap, a bright bum on display.

"Lay down, or I might have to consider taking a belt to you." Arthur had never used a belt on any of his children before. "And I don't want to belt you in addition to the spanking you're getting even if I have to force you over my knee. For Merlin's sake, will you do as you're told?"

The submission finally came. Ginny raised her nightshirt, turning beet red at the ritual. She flung onto Mr. Weasley's lap. He supported her, making it as comfortable as possible for his daughter.

It pained Arthur to no ends to spank Ginny. He did not enjoy slowly, and with reluctance taking her pink cotton panties to her knees. Ginny squirmed, as her father paused. Was he looking at her two pale lobes to embarrass her? She hoped not.

Loud smacks rained less intensely at first. After a minute, the hardest blows came. Ginny had been a very bad girl with the refusal to remain safe in the Room of Requirement. Furthermore, she fought for hours when repeatedly told to stop. Since it put her life in danger, Arthur believed that sadly this spanking had to be a hard one, even excruciating.

Ginny struggled a little, tears welling-up. Defiantly, she had not peeped a word. But it was true that Arthur was blistering his child's backside.

Ginny struggled more, almost writhing. "Dad, come on! STOP! I learned my lesson! COME ON, for Merlin's fucking sake I've had enough!"

Arthur grew sharp and slowed the spanking to a near pause. "Don't take that language young lady! Do you want your mum to hear your swearwords? She'll only give you more punishments, Ginny. She's already assigned you extra chores in addition to an early bedtime this week. I wouldn't put it past her to wash your mouth out with soap."

Ginny moaned miserably at this and a sinking sensation in her stomach, which confined her more to dad's lap.

Tears trickled down. She felt humbled from this humiliation, reduced to naught but a little girl, which she realized she really was. She was just a little girl even if her bravery exceeded most adults.

But Ginny still tried to appeal to Arthur's leniency. "Daddy, please. It hurts. I'll do better in the future. I'll try to listen to you, mum, Harry and everyone! Just stop. Oh! Oh!"

Ginny quietly sobbed. She wiped the tears away with her free hands.

Arthur frowned to hear these near desperate protests, but knew it would be a big mistake to finish halfway. His daughter needed a spanking because she was near out of control with confidence. The confidence needed to be cooled and no better way than to teach a girl a gentle but stern lesson, to make her more obedient and subdued.

Molly opened the door. She watched her daughter in the throes of her spanking, getting the worst of it. As overseer, she couldn't help but smile with satisfaction. Her husband was doing an excellent job, she thought with approval. Molly was glad she wouldn't have to spank her too.

For a moment, she watched Ginny's buttocks growing redder and redder, and her face screwed up in agony. Ginny writhed some more in pain.

Arthur had to clamp his leg down to restrain Ginny's wildly kicking legs.

Molly turned quietly away and left the door open. Molly couldn't help but reminiscence about her childhood when father gave her an abundance of spankings. Even at sixteen. But that was before Molly was going out with Arthur. For a moment, Mrs. Weasley felt sorry for her daughter. It was a shame the future husband Harry Potter was in the house. And that the poor young man had to listen to his girl get a walloping.

The door left ajar, the siblings got a glimpse of it and Harry.

Ron looked appalled at his sister bent across dad's lap at nearly the age of womanhood.

Worriedly, he nudged Harry and whispered, "Look at her!"

Harry watched thoughtfully from the distance and tried not to look at poor Ginny's bright red buttocks.

Ginny didn't hear anything or anyone nearby, too busy on concentrating on the pain and the reasons she was receiving it. She sobbed loud gasps. "Daddy. I think I'm sorry now. Really I am! Please daddy! I'll be a good girl."

"I think she'll be alright. Really, she's okay, Ron. She deserves it, though. Don't tell her I said that," Harry whispered to Ron. Harry was annoyed that Ginny disobeyed him that night as well. He was insulted she hadn't listened to him. He thought she'd be a better partner, and now had doubts. He couldn't bear the thought of surviving the final battle without the woman of his dreams. His life would not be nearly as happy as it was now if he couldn't start a family someday with Ginny. She had been so selfish to not listen and go into the fight!

Harry and the others left and quietly went up to their beds.

Arthur continued on, determined to spank until he felt Ginny had finally reached submission. He wanted to see a surrender, as he felt that was the only way he'd be sure she'd never do something as dangerous as during that battle. Ginny had nearly died because of the foolish belief that she was so invincible as an underage witch that she could go into danger and hold her own. Arthur doubted, the girl understood how lucky she was to be alive, and how lucky all of them were to have survived.

Finally he heard her admit the full extent of the reason she was getting a spanking. "Dad, I know I might have died! Right now, I could die! Oh, I could die! It hurts so bad!"

Arthur chuckled and rested his hand smoothly on her bum and couldn't help but pat it out of sympathy. Ginny let out an angry huff to hear him laugh. 'He had no idea how much this was hurting!' She seethed in her mind.

Arthur stopped laughing. "Alright. I suppose you understand what you did. We're almost done now," he said kindly.

But he felt she needed just a little more. The full surrender hadn't come.

It continued with a hard spanking for five more minutes. The vociferous cries and sobs continued. And then he ended it with soft, gentle spanks.

The loud crying stopped and grew quiet. Tears were still falling profusely.

She was quiet now and exhausted. She surrendered and felt a peace come over her because her family, especially father was this protective. It was good, and she hoped she could be a good girl for him.

Arthur couldn't stand to go further. He smoothed her hair sympathetically. He could see her fanny was near to bruising. He never wanted to injure his little girl and would not smack again for chance it would create bruising. There would be no more spanking for a while at least until it healed. But hopefully there wouldn't be another reason to punish like this ever again.

Ginny had just gotten the harshest spanking of her childhood. It lasted well into half an hour.

Her crying ceased and calmed down. Ginny suddenly felt like a chaste, modest and quiet girl. No longer a braggart. There was a change over her, like a different girl altogether. It wasn't her perpetual shyness, but something different.

Arthur saw she was completely subdued. He took her off.

Ginny loped over to the covers, looking defeated with her eyes puffy, and face swelled. She didn't look up.

Arthur didn't say anything for a long while, but let the silence speak.

"You will sit at your writing desk tomorrow and write me a letter of apology."

"Yes, daddy," was replied with perfect submissiveness. But then she piped up, whining, "But dad! Mum ordered me to help with laundry tomorrow. No more punishments! I mean – early bedtimes, extra chores-"

"Don't argue with me, Ginny. Or I will have no choice but to tan your fanny again soon! Do you want another session over my knee?" Arthur had a hard edge to his voice and he looked uncharacteristically stern in the eyes. He despised how Ginerva dared challenge every punishment he meted out, but when the mother issued them, Ginny never argued.

Ginny hung her head, kicked her feet hanging over the bed and mumbled, "Sorry dad."

And Arthur felt different too. He was starting to feel like he could have been a better disciplinarian. He was always so easy-going with the children, especially Ginny. He really should have given spankings in recent years and she probably would have listened when told to stay out of it! She would never have defied her parents and gone into the fight. And tonight there wouldn't be spanking for entering into that skirmish.

"Now young lady, I'm sorry I have become so stern. But I want you sitting in this chair, at your writing desk tomorrow."

Ginny nodded.

"Now it is time for sleep."

Ginny moved under the covers, slowly.

Arthur came and sat on the bed, tucking her in safely. He had not tucked Ginny in since she was twelve.

She was still sniffling with a runny nose. He went and got a tissue from the bureau and handed it to her.

A tender kiss landed to the moist forehead.

"Good night."

He paused at the door, before closing. "You just mind your mother. And mind me as well Ginny! And then – then there will be no need for more spankings this summer."

"Yes, dad," she assented.

Taking a candle, Arthur shut Ginny's lamp and went up to bed.

Inside his own bedroom, Molly was up reading.

"How'd it go? She put up quite a resistance against it, didn't she? The girl doesn't know how to take a spanking with grace. Why she can't just accept a punishment like other girls get from their fathers, I'll never understand."

"Yes. It was difficult to do it. I was very hard on her. Spanking such a big girl wasn't easy, Molly. But she understands what she did now, I think."

"You were tough. Tough love is what Ginny listens to."

Arthur changed into a long white nightgown and nightcap.

He sat down on the bed and rubbed his hands. They still tingled from spanking Ginny's behind. "I think that's the last one. Thank goodness! It's the last spanking she'll ever get. I hope."

"I'm proud that you were so firm. Oh, she can be a handful Arthur! Even more so than all the boys were at times. She's a spunky gal, but the feistiness can be over the top. She needed a reminder that she's just a child. So I thank-you."

Molly and Arthur clung to each other under the sheets. Like a pair of newly-weds they caressed and kissed.

Arthur got his wand, and put a silencing charm on the room. That night they made love in the passionate, serene summer evening.

**NOTE: Please review! There were so many favorites and alerts from this story; I'd love to hear your opinion about anything that pertains to this story. I will respond personally to all reviews. Do you think this could have happened? Was it fair? Do you think the spanking was too much? Were they close enough to in-character? I am not certain exactly how I will continue this story. Any suggestions?**


	3. Dinner Hour at the Weasleys

**Please review! I figure I'd start writing this again, as it is fun. If I get through the story, Ginny's character will become more of an adult around the date she turns 17. When she turns 17, she will not get disciplined by her mum or dad. I think you'll find that Ginny is a lot more in character as are the others! Any suggestions for the story would be appreciated in reviews!**

**Chapter Three**

The first thing after breakfast Ginny hurried up to start the next act of contrition: a letter. It did not take long, but Ginny dallied. She could hear Mrs. Weasley scurrying about the house, and then outside with a full wash load on the line. Chores! Ginny would be working herself to the bone. Oh, why did mum and dad have to punish so thoroughly?

But as Ginny wrote the letter, she felt a wave of humility. She had been very proud, too proud. It was a seriously dangerous thing to infere that night during the battle. And then the almost adult part of Ginny realized if it was her child, they'd get a spanking too! Even a girl or boy of sixteen. It was still underage.

Squirming in the wooden seat, Ginny jotted down one more sentimental sentence. 'Daddy, I know how much you love me. I'm really sorry. I'll never do something like that again. I'll even admit, (though I hate to) that even though I'm _almost_ grownup, I deserved a little girl spanking. My punishments are giving me the chance to reflect on my behavior and all my shortcomings. I see now that I am too proud, too feisty and I suppose I needed to be put me in my place, even if my bum still hurts! Lots of love, Ginny.'

Ginny looked up and smiled into the sunshine beaming through her bedroom window. She rose from the straight-backed chair, the very one Arthur sat in last night as his daughter lay over his knee.

The chair skidded back loudly and she ran to the door.

"RON! RON!"

Moments later the tall gangly form of Ron came sprinting up the stairs. "Hey, Ginny! Do you need something?"

"Yes," Ginny held back, shyly, cheeks blushing. She did not want to admit it. " I'm not allowed to leave my room today until mum comes and gets me. So, can you bring me your owl? I need to send this post straight away. Dad's at work, you know. Maybe if he thinks I'm sorry enough, he'll let me stay up late!"

"I hope you can. It's not much fun playing chess when I can't win every time! Hermione came over, did you know? It was when you were already asleep. Chess has finally grown on her. She's getting really good at it!" scoffed Ron, humorous and serious at the same time.

"No. Nobody told me Hermione came over," said Ginny slightly disappointed. But she brightened at the thought of seeing that other best friend of Harry's, and then like a shadow darkened moodily. She crossed her arms.

"Hey! Does Hermione know I got punished?"

"Yeah…" said Ron slowly. "I had to tell her why you were in your bed. You know Hermione, she was curious."

Ginny frowned and hated how so many people knew she was still getting a child's punishments.

"I'll be right back with my owl."

Ron bounced away and returned quickly, handing the owl over to his sister. And the letter was sent off, Pigwidgeon flew off into the morning sky towards the Ministry of Magic.

Ginny was looking forward to daddy coming home tonight.

But later that day, Ginny would not be looking forward to the evening. And Harry Potter was found all that transpired between Ginny and her mother.

Alone, Harry entered the Weasley household just as Molly was taking a roast ham from the oven. It was stifling hot in the kitchen on this summer'' day, over a hundred degrees.

Mrs. Weasley bustled away from the door, oblivious to the new presence in the room.

"Big help you are for me, Ginny! Refusing to de-gnome the garden after I coaxed and cajoled so many times. Refusing to launder and press the boy's shirts, even when I let you use magic! What's gotten into you?"

"Mom, please! Just leave me alone!" screamed Ginny.

Harry turned his head towards the vociferous, shouts. He was surprised to find Ginny standing with face to the wall in the corner. What was more, Ginny's knickers were down at her ankles, her bum salient. It looked awful to Harry.

"I won't let this go, Ginny! Oh, why can't you act your age?"

"What?" screeched Ginny incredulously. "Just yesterday I was an immature child who needed to be punished. Now, I'm supposed to be responsible!"

Mrs. Weasley took out a bowl of pudding and slammed it on the counter. At the same time she took a spoon and whipped the cream with a furry, sending specks of white in the air. "Just wait until your father gets home!"

Harry glanced again at Ginny in the corner with bum bared for all to see, and thought he had an idea what was expected to happen.

"Mrs. Weasley," murmured Harry quietly, still standing in the doorframe. Harry did a good job pretending he'd only just arrived seconds ago.

"Harry! How nice you are to stay another day with us. But you must excuse my daughter. She's not good company these days. I can't believe the naughtiness she's been up to! She's been such a naughty girl on my hands. I can't manage without her handiness, but instead I have an insolent brat."

Harry nodded, acting in agreement, but did not say anything.

"How would you like a bowl of pudding _before_ dinner?"

They both heard Ginny tsk irritably. It was annoying how mum was always coddling Harry because she felt sorry that he was raised without parents.

"No, thank-you Mrs. Weasley. I'm good."

Harry sat down and waited. The little clock on the mantle turned and rang. Pictures moved to different spots on the clock face.

"Oh! Six o'clock! Bill and Arthur will be home from the ministry and Gringotts!"

And sure enough, Molly was right. The resolute form of Arthur was making way down the road, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. He was carrying a portfolio and in his wake, strode Bill.

Within minutes the kitchen was full to bursting with noise and activity. Besides Bill and Arthur, George came back from his job at the Joke Shoppe and Ron followed through.

Only Ginny remained in the corner. Nobody saw the tears, slip down the chin, head bowed, completely hidden from view. It was rare for her to cry, but it was easy to do so when it couldn't be seen. It hurt for mum to shame her. Forced to wait for punishment with her pants down and her private part visible. It was much worse that her brothers could see it.

But she didn't know that they all did their best to ignore it. Bill even shot a strange glance at Molly, and glared straight in the face. "When she's off to bed, I'll explain what happened," whispered Molly.

And just then, Hermione breezed in and face fell in horror immediately. She spotted the punished girl immediately.

But Hermione gathered herself and it was almost like she didn't see it. "Hello, everyone. Is it okay if I stop by again? My father's made sausage and mash, and he's not a good cook. You should ask my mom."

"Not a problem, Hermione. Make yourself at home. You're always welcome!"

The focus, which was diverted by the entrance of Hermione, now shifted back to Ginny and Molly.

Hermione nervously sat down and looked to Ron, giving a significant questioning look.

Arthur looked up at his wife in askance. "Did you know, Molly? Ginny wrote me a nice apology this morning."

"No, I did not."

"So I think we can relax some of the punishments," said Arthur, leaning back in his chair. He was eager for his daughter to come out of the corner. It did embarrass Arthur to have her displayed like that in front of guests, even if apparently Molly thought this was normal.

"We can't and we won't! Did you know that your daughter skived off today? She refused to do any chores at all. Not even the usual ones."

Arthur's face tightened and he called a bit angrily across the room, "Ginny! Is that true?"

"Yes, dad."

"I have her ready to be punished with knickers down. You're to give her a smack. I'm afraid she's in dire need of it!"

Hermione was watching appalled. Ginny was almost a woman and she wondered what a spanking might be like. Hermione had never been spanked as a child.

"I'm not going to give my girl another spanking," said Arthur justly.

"Arthur, be a disciplinarian for once. She's out of control, and needs a firm hand. It's not my place to do it. I need you to-"

"We'll try talking first," he yelled at Molly. "Come here, Ginny."

Slowly Ginny picked up underwear and shorts at her feet. And going over to Arthur's spot at the table she tried not to shuffle.

There was a look of sympathy there and Arthur looked compassionate and sorry to hear his daughter misbehaved again.

"Ginny, you should be spanked, Molly is right. But I'm not going to do it," he said sounding a bit happier. He slapped his knee.

"Sit on my lap. We'll talk over what I expect from you."

Ginny stepped back. "I'm big enough for a chair!"

"Yes, you are. But there's nothing odd about a child sitting on father's knee. Or… I will take Molly's advice and put you across my knee at once!"

"Okay. Fine." She plopped onto Arthur's skinny legs, covered by robes and Arthur put his arm around her. He wanted Ginny to snuggle into his lap, and explain what bothered her so much. But she wouldn't. She was cold, and Ginny was still angry for getting spanked yesterday.

She wasn't really a little girl anymore, either and didn't enjoy talking to dad in this position like she had at a younger age.

"Ginny dear…There will be no more extra chores. Just the usual. Can you be nice enough to do your work tomorrow?"

She repressed looking too pleased with the outcome and nodded obediantly. "Good…now this morning I had a little talk with Harry," and Mr. Weasley nodded over to him. "I agreed to late him take you out tonight. But remember… bedtime is strictly eight thirty. You're still being punished."

Ginny grinned hugely. The green eyes sparkled in Harry's direction. "Thanks dad!"

"Just be a good girl." He kissed his daughter on the cheek, thinking how he'd missed putting his daughter on his lap and talking together like this. Soon, perhaps the very next summer, his little girl would be a married woman.

Ginny went to take her place at the table.

The family had a happy supper that night. Ginny couldn't wait to be alone with Harry. The feeling for this impending solitude together was mutual.

**NOTE: Please review. I will write the next scene with Harry and Ginny soon. There will be some sex, nothing extreme though. And long conversations!**


	4. Under a Starry Sky

**Please review! Whoever wrote that Harry would be dominating is wrong! In the scene below he is gentle. Yes, Harry will be dominating later but it is much better and realistic if this starts off gently. **

**Chapter Four: Under a Starry Sky**

Harry and Ginny went off hand in hand leaving the dinner crowd, now eating desert.

Just hours ago, she expected a terrible evening devoid of amusement and now she was full to bursting with joy. Holding Harry's hand, and strolling leisurely through her father's property, away from the house. They had privacy.

She wanted to bring up the happiest memories. "Remember when we went walking like this?...The year before you destroyed Voldemort."

"Even then, I couldn't get enough of you, Ginny," said Harry smiling. "But starting now, I will."

Harry thought that it was the present time that mattered.

All the little nighttime sounds were just starting up, the thousands of tiny lives singing.

Harry felt uplifted thinking of their freedom. Something in his heart warmed to this time, this moment. Just last year he seriously considered he might not ever get this. A chance for life with the girl he'd wanted most.

But Ginny was here, warm against his side. He could smell the very same flowery scent.

But unpleasantly he was reminded how Ginny nearly ruined everything. How selfish to volunteer for battle and then go off when she'd been ordered not to!

"Ginny, I did miss our talks terribly. When I was camping with Ron and Hermione, I'd wished we'd had had more alone time then. But we're making up for it, starting tonight."

"Yes."

"But there is a few things that should be addressed. I didn't like how you didn't listen at the Battle of Hogwarts."

Ginny sighed, hating to bring up this unromantic thing at a time like this. "Dad disciplined me for it."

Ginny frowned and kicked at a clump of dirt. Then bent to pick some flowers up, picking the petals. She hadn't wanted something as childish as getting a spanking to be brought into the conversation.

Harry tried to get her attention, and clamped his hand firmly at the small of her back. "It was bloody well good he punished you! And I wouldn't have minded if you'd gotten another spanking tonight!"

Ginny's face went red, flushing with anger. "What? Harry, I can't believe you'd say that!"

"Ginny, listen. You need to curb your wild side. Don't get me wrong, I love that side of you. You've got guts. You're bold, and you're anything but a diminutive girl. But- when it goes too far…"

"What?" said Ginny, raising her voice, as her tone squeaked with surprise. "When have I gone too far?"

"Obviously when you didn't listen to my word. I told you not to fight. So did your father, and your whole family. You went anyway."

"So? I can stand up for myself, Harry. I've seen plenty, and I know stuff about combat and defence. I was a member of the D.A."

"Big deal," Harry retorted back angrily, tossing his mop of black hair scornfully. Since after Hogwarts, his opinion about the D.A. had changed. It did not automatically qualify an underage witch to risk her neck.

"I proved that I could fend for myself. On my own."

"Doing so, could have got you killed. And left me alone. You almost lost your life. And I would have been the one left alone!"

Harry felt his throat constrict. He gulped back and resisted any tears. Instead, keeping up this righteous anger. "I was scared shitless, Ginny!"

The words exploded over Ginny, the full impact hitting now. She looked down at her feet, humbled. Her chin quivered, trying not to cry. "I'm sorry. I didn't intend to take such a risk with my life. I would never want to leave you forever. I want to marry and be your wife someday. I was being foolish. I'll try to listen to your advice more in future. Really…."

Harry's face reddened, still angry. "No, Ginny. You won't try. You will adhere my advice. For now on. And always."

Ginny didn't answer. Her face remaining blank, she didn't believe she should obey just yet. But the brown eyes were swimming with sorrow. And Harry was thinking of that talk he'd had with Arthur today.

"You need to show your woman that you're in charge. Otherwise, she'll walk all over you. Remember, Harry…You wear the pants."

Ginny was supposed to be obedient, and Harry was planning to teach Ginny what that word meant.

And like the seducer the girl was, she fell into Harry's arms. "I'm so sorry. I was a bad girl! Really, it was awful of me." This wasn't said sarcastically, Ginny was truly repentant. "Oh! How will I make it up to you?"

And it started with a kiss and then a gentle, comforting caress. Her soft cheek, nuzzling his skin.

Harry felt his senses come alive.

"You will be making it up to me," breathed Harry heavily.

He nudged Ginny. Then playfully he gave a light smack to her bottom. And then the both of them collapsed on a soft bed of daffodils.

Entwined in each other's arms they kissed some more. Ginny was on the ground, and Harry nestled on top.

Ginny once again took initiative and undid Harry's belt, taking down jeans and boxers. She was finally getting a look at his goods, and subconciously licked those cherry-red lips.

Harry only noticed the eyes go all a flutter.

"May I?"

He nodded and Ginny attacked his member, giving it a good tongue brushing and lip suckling.

Harry's eyes closed with pleasure and Ginny's were opening, looked up, happy to see a pleased expression.

Suddenly there was a grunt of dissatisfaction. "What? Did I graze you with my teeth?"

"Er- we'll talk about it later."

"Okay."

Harry was unpleasantly reminded that Ginny had been seeing Dean Thomas and Michael Corner before him. Had she'd done this for them too? It must be. Harry was sure Ginny had volunteered to perform the favour. The little minx!

Harry was close to climax, but it was taking a while to build-up. Ginny changed tactics. She grabbed his waist and held his body tight.

They pantomimed intercourse, bodies throbbing against each other, pulling and pushing. Harry's cock grinding against Ginny's opening.

Ginny was slowly losing herself to it. Lost in pleasure. "Harry…Please take me. T-take me! I want it now. I want your big, juicy cock inside me. I want you, you're the one for me! I've always known."

Harry groaned with pleasure at these words. It was so tempting. The sweet scent of female masturbation, the glowing look on Ginny's face. It would make his girl so happy. Maybe now was the right time.

Her legs spread. She opened and waited, looking willing.

"You'll want it much more when we're married." It took all Harry's determination to admit that. It showed the great restraint he had gained over the years. The restraint and maturity of a man several years older than him some would say.

And yet he was just eighteen. And Ginny was still only a girl.

Ginny looked a little disappointed, but they went on grinding. She gazed above at the stars and felt very small and vulnerable. She wanted to be Harry's and she thought it might not be a bad thing to submit to him.

Harry pulled himself away and moved closer to the creek a few feet away. Quietly, Ginny watched him ejaculate in the grass. Harry did not scream when he climaxed.

He hadn't wanted to bother making Ginny lick it or eat it up. But he was sure she would have liked to. But yes, it would be a neat thing to see it swallowed as well. Harry affirmed that yes, she would be made to swallow, lick it or wear depending on his mood. Surely it was done for Michael and Dean.

Harry came back to Ginny's side and extended a hand.

Ginny came up off the earth. "Let's go back to the burrow. We can hang out in my bedroom…"

And Harry meant Bill and Charlie's old room. Thus summer it was occupied for his usage.

**NOTE: Please review! Now that was not a dominating Harry. But I assure you, he will be. **


End file.
